HalfaGods
by Yolonda
Summary: Kronos is living in the Artic, he didn't eat his kids. Poseidon and Hestia are 14 and 12. Rhea makes a ghost portal. Poseidon tries to get it to work. You all know what happens next if you've seen Danny Phantom, but Hestia was also in the blast...
1. There molecules got rearranged!

**I don't own PJO or Danny Phantom…****. And I realize this story would never ever happen in 10 million years or something, but I'm the author and it's **_**MY**_** imagination! **

Zeus's POV

(Oh, and Kronos never ate his kids. Instead, he moved to Antarctica, never to be seen again. This is the story of his six kids while they were ages 12-16)

My brothers and sisters and I were watching our favorite show. It might be a cartoon, but it's really good.

Hestia was 12, I was 13, Poseidon was 14, Hades was15, and Demeter and Hera were 16.

So while we were watching, Poseidon and Hestia decided they were going to go and look at something Rhea was testing downstairs in the basement.

I didn't think much of it until Rhea came up and said that the machine was a bust. Poseidon and Hestia never came back up.

When the show ended, I heard Poseidon yell a few curses. Hestia came running up the stairs. She looked a little different, but I couldn't really tell what exactly was.

"Poseidon needs help! The machine mom was making started working while Poseidon was inside of it! There was a big flash of light around him and now he's unconscious and he looks really different!" Hestia yelled.

I was pretty sure that Hestia was exaggerating, because the machine didn't work. And Poseidon most likely created a spark or something and fell. I didn't know how to respond to the last part, but I was sure it was the lighting.

"Hestia, calm down. It's probably nothing!" I told her.

About 15 minutes later, I saw that I was dead wrong.

Poseidon's POV

After I had gotten bored with SpongeBob, Hestia and I went down to the basement to help mom with some invention.

She turned some of the dials and stuff, then eventually plugged the entire thing in. It didn't work. She went up the stairs sadly. I realized that she had forgotten to turn the thing on. I put on one of the white and black jump suits and walked inside. I found the on/off switch and pushed the green button.

The last thing I saw was the flash of light surrounding me. You could tell that it was a mix of electricity and something else…

I collapsed on the ground as darkness overtook my vision. How was I stupid enough to think that this was safe?

I heard Hestia running in to the portal, and then I blacked out completely.

I barely heard Zeus say that it was nothing after Hestia told him.

_Prat _I thought as I lost all feeling of consciousness.


	2. Snow white hair and glowing green eyes

Hestia's POV

I could only watch as I saw my favorite brother enveloped in a flash of green light. I ran in to help him, but it was too late. Two seconds later, he was on the ground, unconscious. He looked different, but at that moment I really couldn't tell exactly what was different, as the changes were coming on slowly.

I ran to go and get help, but no one listened to me. Mom was outside, talking to someone on the phone, so she didn't know. As I was passing by a mirror, I saw that I looked a little like Poseidon did right now. I didn't have time to dwell on that.

I ran back to my unconscious brother, and saw that he really, REALLY looked different. White hair and his eyes were glowing. He also seemed a little transparent, but still solid. Kind of like really stained glass. You can sort of see through it.

Also, his outfit had changed. He WAS wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, but now he was wearing this black pair of pants and shirt with white shoes. Weird.

I woke him up by slapping him a few times.

Poseidon's POV

I was woken up by Hestia slapping me.

"OW! That hurt!" I shouted.

"You wouldn't wake up. But your awake now, so I would go and look at your self in the mirror" Hestia told me.

I got up, feeling a little different. I thought it was nothing.

I wasn't thinking it was nothing a few seconds later.

My entire appearance had changed. White hair instead of black, and my eyes were glowing, and they were a few shades lighter. And I was wearing a black and silver shirt and a black pair of pants, white shoes instead of my usual red and white striped ones. And the shoes were more like low cut boots, because they didn't have any laces.

"Um… how did- Hestia, look at your self" I told her. I just realized that Hestia's appearance had also changed.

She looked almost exactly like I did. Almost exact outfit, but for girls (Meaning that her black and silver shirt only went to the middle of her abdomen), and instead of shoes, she had boots. She also had silver hair instead of brown in this pony tail. And her eyes were glowing and green like mine. We looked like twins, sort of.

**(Link to what Poseidon and Hestia look like on profile)**

"How did this happen?" Hestia asked.

"I don't know" I said, walking up the stairs.

Wait, not walking, _floating_. Then I WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR. I looked back in shock and saw Hestia doing the same thing. After we had gotten over the shock of realizing that we had ghostly powers, Hestia floated up to her room to get a book she had been reading.

"Um… according to this, you and I are Halfa's. Half ghost, and half human; in this case, half ghost and half god. Apparently, the machine made our "molecules" change." Hestia said. "It also says that we can change from our ghost form to our human, godly, form, and we'll look like our regular selves, but we'll always be the same age. But first, I think we should show Zeus what happened to us so he knows that I wasn't joking" Hestia said.

"Yeah… sounds good" I said, not paying attention. I was still trying to get used to the fact that I'm now half ghost!

Then Zeus saw us.

Zeus's POV

Poseidon and Hestia walked in.

But they weren't Poseidon and Hestia… they just looked a little like them.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"Poseidon and Hestia, you idiot!" The boy said.

"You don't look like Poseidon and Hestia" Hera said.

"I wasn't lying! Poseidon was in an accident with the "broken" ghost portal, and I ran in to help him… and now were half ghost" Hestia said. "If Zeus had just helped us, maybe we would be normal!"

"Um… sorry?" I asked/told them.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that were now ghost/god freaks of nature" I heard Poseidon mumble.

"Yeah… or the fact that we keep on seeing ghosts and that we have to fight them. Do you know how annoying it would be if we were taking a bath or shower or something and a ghost crashed through the wall?" Hestia asked.

"Um… it would be weird to call you guys by your given names… do you have middle names?" Demeter asked.

Poseidon looked up, and said "Yeah… Daniel and Daniela. But we go by Danny and Danni. So that would be confusing"

"Your right… it would" Hera said.

"Okay, now your going to need some title or something." Zeus said.

"Phantom?" Hestia suggested.

"Danny Phantom and Danni Phantom… sure, it could work." Demeter said.

Just then, and episode of Danny Phantom came on. "Well, that's ironic. My brother and sister are now Danny/ Danni Phantom… and they look exactly like the cartoon character…" I said.

And it happened to be the episode were Danny discovers Danni.

"Yep, it's ironic all right". 'Danni' said.

"So… you two have ghost powers now?" Hades asked.

Poseidon shot some ghost ray thing out of his hand. "Yeah… I'm thinking we do" He answered.

Then, I heard Rhea coming.


	3. Here to fight for me and you!

The theme song for Danny Phantom filled the air.

"Danny Fenton was just 14,

When his parents built a very

Strange machine

It was designed to see

A world unseen.

When it didn't quite work,

His folks they just quit.

Then Danny took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash,

And everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged.

When he woke up he first realized,

He had snow white hair,

And glowing green eyes.

He could walk through walls

Disappear and fly.

Much more unique than the other guys.

It was then that he knew what he had to do,

He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through"

Poseidon and Hestia were staring at the TV screen.

"That's exactly what happened to Poseidon and me!" Hestia said.

"Wait… what? Is this why you look different?" Rhea asked.

"Um… you see, after you left, Poseidon realized that you hadn't turned the machine on. So he reset the dials, you had them a little off, and walked inside and turned it on. Then there was a flash and he fell unconscious. I ran in to help him. I was also in the accident and now… what happened to Danny is what happened to us" Hestia explained.

"First of all… you shouldn't have tried to get it to work… second of all, it changed you? How? And third of all, I'm taking you to a doctor to make sure your okay. And yes, you can keep the super powers, as you have now opened the portal. You're going to need them. And fourth of all, thank you for getting it to work!" Rhea said.

"What about the rest of us?" Hades asked.

"Um… there really isn't a way to make you Halfas, as the machine has to be broken, but I'm sure that Poseidon and Hestia will keep the rest of you safe" Rhea said. "And you realize this is a miracle caused by a tragedy? It most likely wouldn't have the same effect on you. And this whole thing was an accident, and they might be hurt. I'm not taking the risk to make all of you Halfas"

"That's not fair!" I complained.

"Actually, it is. Hestia, Poseidon, can you please explain the risks to them? There obviously not listening to me" Rhea said.

"Gladly. HESTIA AND I NEARLY DIED DOWN THERE!" Poseidon shouted.

"Poseidon most of all, as he was at the center of the blast, but I nearly died too! This isn't a miracle or anything, our molecular structure changed dramatically!" Hestia said.

"Yeah… do you four want to be mutant god/ghost freaks of nature?" Poseidon asked.

"When you put it that way…" I started. Then I doubled over with laughter.

"ZEUS! GO TO YOUR ROOM! There's nothing nice about laughing at other's misfortunes. Yeah, the ghost powers are a plus, but think about what this might have done to them. They could have radioactive poisoning for all we know, and the ghost powers are just a side effect" Rhea told me.

I went upstairs, cursing under my breath.

Poseidon's POV

I was about to thank Rhea, but I sensed a ghost near.

And it just had to be Vlad, didn't it?

"You… the REAL Daniel Phantom?" Vlad asked.

"As of two seconds ago" I answered, shooting him in the chest.

"That is incredibly easy in real life" I commented. Vlad turned into ectoplasm.


	4. Danny is kidnapped

Zeus's POV

_Flashback:_

_I was 13 years old, in some house that was collapsing. I needed to get out of there. There were two people next to me, but I couldn't tell who they were. As a beam from the ceiling was falling right above me, I saw a flash of light surround the two people next to me. The next thing I know, I'm outside, perfectly safe._

_I looked at the two people who were with me. I felt that I should know them, but I didn't recognize them. "Who are you?" I asked._

_"You don't know us?" The boy asked. He was wearing a black shirt with a white "D" on it, black pants, white shoes, belt, and the collar of his shirt was also white. He also had on white gloves. He had white hair and his green eyes were glowing. The girl looked a little younger than he did. She was wearing a black and silver shirt that only partially covered her stomach, a pair of black and silver pants and white shoes, and the gloves she was wearing were one black, one silver. She had her white hair in a pony tail, and her glowing green eyes, like the boy's, seemed to pierce through your mind and read all of your thoughts. She and the boy looked exactly alike._

_Then the boy looked up at the sky. There was a dark shadow covering the lawn. The street was alluminated by a wierd blue glow. I don't know what he was looking for, but he grabbed the girl by her arm and said "Come on, Dani. He's back" I didn't know who it was they were talking about. _

(Modern times. Zeus forgot about what happened to Poseidon and Hestia)

I was calling a meeting, but I couldn't get a hold of Poseidon for some reason. Since he was showing up late a lot, I decided to start the meeting without him.

Hestia wasn't in her usual place by the hearth, which was odd.

About an hour into the meeting, a girl appeared. She looked about 12 and she had white hair in a ponytail, glowing green eyes, and she was wearing a black and silver shirt that stopped just above her navel. She was also wearing a silver belt and black pants, and silver boots. It sort of reminded me of something I once saw another boy wear…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me? Anyway, Danny's been kidnapped by Vlad in his ghost state, we need to go help him!" The girl said.

"I don't know you… and what do you mean, Danny 'in his ghost state'?" I asked.

The girl looked upset. But then she got out an iPod thing. "If you don't remember what happened all those years ago, maybe this will help" She said.

She pressed play.

"Yo, Danny Fenton was just 14,

When his parents built a very

Strange machine.

It was designed to view

A world unseen.

When it didn't quite work,

His folks they just quit.

Then Danny took a look

Inside of it.

There was a great big flash and everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged!

When he woke up he first realized,

He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes

He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!

He was much more unique than the other guy.

It was then Danny knew what he had to do,

He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through.

He's here to fight for me and you!"

"That's exactly what happened to Danny and me, and if you don't remember what happened, then I'm just going to go and rescue him myself." The girl said, vanishing.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Zeus! Rhea made a ghost portal. It broke, and Poseidon tried to fix it. When he did, something went wrong. There was an explosion or something, and both Poseidon and Hestia were in the center of it. They were genetically mutated or something. They ended up becoming half ghost. That girl you just saw was Hestia. She and Poseidon are Halfas! And Vlad is one of there worst enemies." Hera said.

"Is it all coming back to you now?" Hades asked.

"How you thought it was a joke?"

"How you DIDN'T help them?"

"When you laughed at them in there darkest hour? AKA, when they were kidnapped and nearly killed?"

"Or maybe how you just sat back and let us go through all the pain, or maybe how you laughed at me when Vlad tricked me into thinking I was Poseidon's clone, then tried to get me to kill him, or maybe the infamous Blondie joke? Our hair is white, not blonde" The ghost girl said, reappearing. "Or the 'Oracle gone Goth' jokes? The 'Oh my gods they came back from the dead' jokes? Those hurt, Zeus. What about the time you claimed that we couldn't be related, or the time you destroyed the machine so we couldn't go back to normal?"

"You're all crazy. That never happened" I said.

"Do we need to tell you about that time when Poseidon saved your butt using his awesome ghost powers to make you intangible, or the time when Poseidon and Hestia worked together to defeat Desiree when she tried to take away your memories?" Hades asked.

"Um…"

"Enough chit-chat! My brother, who has been the focus of this persons "scientific study" for years, has been kidnapped. Vlad won't stop torturing him until he's dead! If your not going to help Zeus, I'm going to go and save him on my own!" The ghost girl said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
